Belts to be used under high-temperature conditions, for example, in internal combustion engines, require heat-resistant characteristics such as heat-aging resistance. Belts used in the vicinity of automobile engines require heat resistance under higher-temperature conditions. In order to achieve these various required characteristics, various rubber materials are being developed.
For example, belt materials containing an adhesiveness improver and carbon black are adopted from the viewpoints of heat resistance and adhesiveness, and various belts made from these belt materials are proposed (Patent Documents 1 to 4). Further, a belt is proposed which is obtained by molding a rubber composition containing fluororubber and carbon that is produced by the FT method (Patent Document 5).
Patent Document 1: JP 2009-102571 A
Patent Document 2: JP 2006-22917 A
Patent Document 3: JP 2005-315415 A
Patent Document 4: JP 2000-240730 A
Patent Document 5: JP 2007-40363 A